Changes for Chuckie
Changes for Chuckie is a Season 7 episode of Rugrats Characters Present *Chuckie *Kimi *Kira *Tommy *Dil *Didi *Fifi *Wawa *Superthing Summary It begins with a bluebird flying by and landing on a tree. Below, Chuckie, Kimi and Tommy are playing hide and seek, but Chuckie stops hiding. Then Kimi does. Tommy suggests playing another game, but Chuckie notices Didi and Kira are in the garden and says "Uh-oh!". Tommy asks why and Chuckie says it is because "she's going to push down my hairs again. I just know it." Kimi runs up to Kira, who greets her children and pushes down Chuckie's hair. He and Kimi walk off while Didi picks up Tommy. Both mothers are worried about Chuckie and Didi decides to call Lipschitz. At lunchtime, the Finsters eat spaghetti and meatballs. Chuckie has never eaten meatballs before. He finds them hard to eat and sneezes, knocking the meatball onto the floor. He then complains about that, and Kira wipes his nose. Fifi tries to eat the meatball, but Kira says it is people food, not doggy food. Chuckie blows his nose on his shirt. At bedtime, Kimi is playing with Superthing. Chuckie does not like his new pajamas as he worries his feet will get lost in the feet. Kira puts the children to bed. Chuckie struggles to hug Wawa. Didi visits, bringing a book by Dr. Lipschitz, then leaves, due to the fact that Stu broke two windows. Kira reads the book, then takes Wawa. The next morning, the children wake up. Chuckie freaks out as he can't find Wawa and worries that he ran away. At breakfast, Didi, Dill and Tommy are visiting. Chuckie tells Tommy his hypothesis that Wawa ran away due to the changes. Tommy says that nobody in his family ran away when he got Dil, but this does not console Chuckie. The Finster children and Tommy run down the hall. The washing machine beeps, alerting Kira, while Tommy looks under the bed, Chuckie looks in the toy box, and Kimi looks in the closet but they do not find Wawa. They then search the bathroom. By now it is lunch time. Dill spits up on Didi. Tommy and Kimi enjoy the sandwiches, but Chuckie doesn't like his as he prefers the crust cut off. Tommy suggested he should try it so the more he eat the crust, the more it goes away. Chuckie tries it but spit out the crust and began to peel it off. Kira brings Wawa, who has been not only washed, but dressed and given new eyes. The new outfit devastated Chuckie, who throws Wawa away and goes to bed to cry. Kira comes in and said how she realized washing and changing Wawa wasn't he best idea after all. She said the games and food may be different in a way Chuckie doesn't like, but she still loves and respects him and still learning new things about him. The next day, the Finster siblings are playing in the backyard. Kira brings Wawa, who has had his clothes and eyes removed and now back to his original self. Chuckie rans up to Kira and hugs her and goes back playing with Kimi. Chuckie said how he realize how not all grown ups are perfect and the changes aren't that bad either. Trivia * The Finsters' house doorbell's ringing had the exact same sound as the Pickles' house doorbell's. * It is revealed that Chuckie might be possibly allergic to meatballs. Quotes Kira: Hi Chuckie. Well I guess washing Wawa wasn't the best idea. You know there is still a lot about you I don't know yet. Like your favorite sandwiches or your favorite games or the songs or stories you like. Those things may take a while. What i do know is I love you very much. I hope that will do till I get the other things sorted out. Gallery The gallery for this episode can be found here Reveals in Changes for Chuckie *Chuckie's possible allergy to meatballs. *Kimi's quote of Kira doing the changes to her. *Kira's quote. Errors This supposed to be aired in Season 8. Transcript View the transcript for this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Rugrats Episodes